1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a multi-directional switch device which performs a switching operation in response to a pressing operation in multiple directions of an operation body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multi-directional switch device is widely used in remote controllers of various electronic devices such as televisions and videos, mobile phones, door mirrors for a vehicle, and the like. The multi-directional switch device is appropriately used particularly for operating the door mirrors for a vehicle.
A four-way switch used for operating a door mirror of a vehicle has been disclosed in JP-A-2001-229784. Here, a switch device 800 having three switch elements 806 as shown in FIG. 8 is proposed. The switch device 800 shown in FIG. 8 includes an operation member 804 locked to a case 801 to be oscillated in four directions, the three groups of switch elements 806 respectively disposed at three points of the peripheral edge of the operation member 804, and three driving members 802 which receive oscillation driving in four directions of the operation member 804 and causes the switch elements 806 to perform a switching operation. Between the operation member 804 and the driving member 802, a rubber spring 803 which has four spring parts 813 in order to obtain a clicking sensation is provided. Each of the three groups of switch elements 806 is configured by a movable contact point 807 provided in a slide member 805, and a fixed contact point 808 provided in a printed wiring board 809.
In the switching device 800, for example, when the operation member 804 is oscillated in the N direction shown in FIG. 8, a spring part 813a of the rubber spring 803 is buckled, a driving member 802a is driven, a slide member 805a is slid by the driving of the driving member 802a, and a switch element 806a performs a switching operation. Similarly, the switch element 806a and a switch element 806b perform switching operations during oscillation in the W direction, the switch element 806b and a switch element 806c perform switching operations during oscillation in the S direction, and the switch element 806c performs a switching operation during oscillation in the E direction, thereby enabling a switching operation in four directions.
In addition another multi-directional switch device is proposed in JP-A-2005-44724. Here, a mirror switch device 900 having four switch parts 921 as shown in FIG. 11 is proposed. The mirror switch devices 900 shown in FIG. 11 include a pusher 919 which has a substantially rectangular shape and in which each of four side portions is pushed, the four switch parts 921 arranged at four points of the corner sites of the rectangular side portions, an operation knob 912 which operates the pusher 919 to be pushed, and a switch case 911 provided to operate the operation knob 912 to be pushed. The four switch parts 921 include four movable contact point plates 922 provided in a presser unit 918 and four fixed contact points 923 provided in a printed wiring board 913.
In the mirror switch device 900, when a side portion of the pusher 919 is pushed by the pushing operation of the operation knob 912, the two switch parts 921 corresponding to this side portion perform switching operations. Similarly, when the three other side portions are pushed, the corresponding two switch parts 921 perform switching operations, thereby enabling the switching operations in four directions which are the directions of the four side portions.
In general, when the four-way switch device for operating the door mirror of a vehicle is operated in four directions (the N direction, the W direction, the S direction, and the E direction) by switching operations, the door mirror is generally moved in four directions including up, down, left, and right. In addition, for example, when the switch device is operated in a left inclined direction, in general, the door mirror is not operated, or is moved in the left direction or the up direction. In addition, even though an operator operates the switch device in an inclined direction and the door mirror does not operate, the operator may change an operation position to operate the mirror without discomfort.
However, there is a need for a switching operation in any direction for any purpose or demand from the side of a user.
In a configuration as in the example 1 according to the related art in JP-A-2001-229784, as shown in FIG. 9, when the operation member 804 is operated to be oscillated in another direction than the four directions (the N direction, the W direction, the S direction, and the E direction), in the NW, SW, and SE directions, any of the driving members 802 (the driving members 802a, 802b, and 802c) is driven, and any of the switch elements 806 performs a switching operation. However, when the operation member 804 is operated to be oscillated in the NE direction, since there are only three switch elements 806, there is a problem in that not all the switch elements 806 perform the switching operations and a non-operation region where the switching operation is not performed is generated.
In addition, in the example 2 according to the related art in JP-A-2005-44724, although a switching operation can be performed in other directions than the four directions (the N, W, S, and E directions), the switch parts 921 are arranged at four points of the corner sites of the rectangular side portions. Therefore, when the pusher 919 is operated to be pushed in any direction, any of the four switch parts 921 performs a switching operation. However, in the configuration as in the example 2, although the non-operation region disappears, there is a problem in that components for four circuits are needed and thus the number of components is increased. In addition, since a fourth switch part is provided at a fourth point, components or circuits that may be arranged at the point have to be arranged at another point, so that there is a problem in that the advantage in reducing the size which was achieved by the example 1 according to the related art is compromised.